Can't Lose You Too
by ruiiko
Summary: After finding out Babs has been assaulted by the Joker, Dick quickly becomes distraught. It hasn't been too long since his best friend has died, so the thought of loosing Barbara horrifies him.


**tbh i was thinking of doing something that would have taken place after joker paralyzed Babs, but decided against it. Either way, he's still the villain in this, and still did a number on babs. So angst! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?!"

The ginger stared up at Dick, as he yelled down at her. You could see the frustration on his face in bright red, but tears also formed in his eyes. Not only was he angered, but he was worried, he was conflicted-it wouldn't be fair to say he was furious... but it was somewhere along those lines. His breathe was sharp, as he tried to calm himself down, but his face could only grow redder, and the tears would only continue to swell in his blue eyes, free from a mask.

"Dick, I'm sorry-" Barbara tried to intervein, only to get him to stop for a split moment, to stare harshly down at her. She quickly shut her mouth, and could see his eyes examine her form. She had taken quite the beating earlier-now shed of her batgirl costume, it was easy to see the scars and bruises left behind from their earlier mission. Her wrists were swollen red, as cuts marked her arms like tiger stripes, and various bruises covered her legs. It was a wonder how she was still standing, after the various blows she had taken.

"You're sorry...?" Dick sounded rather crazy, though his voice was quiet. He stopped his pacing to walk over to the ginger, gently, though firmly placing his hands on her shoulders. She flinched slightly, still feeling some pain from earlier, and Dick quickly removed his hands. Barbara noticed just how much he was trying to hold back his tears, and upon noticing so, reached out to touch his face. "Babs..." He choked out, as he gingerly placed his hands ontop of hers, leaning into her touch slightly. She could still sense anger. "Do you _know _just how much danger you put yourself in, by running off like that?" He asked, looking up.

Upon doing so, Barbara flinched slightly. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, and she felt a pang of guilt hit her hard.

"You went up against the _Joker. _And now look at you!" Dick hardly sounded angry anymore, his voice was too chocked up. True, she had ran off in the middle of the mission-probably not a good choice. She thought she had stood afar chance, and she hadn't-after getting close enough to the mad man, he had managed to drag her away, and torture her in the worst ways. He beat her mericiless, until she was knocked unconsious-Dick and Batman were lucky to have gotten to her when they did, because if they had been a minute more late, well, there was a good chance she and Dick wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

After finding her, Dick had taken her back to the Wayne Manor, and Batman finished dealing with the Joker. He was behind bars now, and Alfred had batched up the Batgirl. She had awoken to find Dick next to her side, holding her hand, but she hadn't expected him to start yelling at her. She had been jolted out of her sleepy state, as she noticed the tears swell in his eyes, and he sharply turned away.

And here they were, now.

Barbara felt another pang of guilt spread through her. "...You're right, I know." She agreed then, and leaned her head against Dick. His skin was soft, and red hot, but she didn't mind too much. He was right, and he did have a reason to be angry. She supposed if the roles were flipped, she would be angered to have him run off, putting her in danger. She knew for a fact it would tear her up inside to see him in this state. But it tore her up, right now, to see him so close to breaking down. She hated the way his eyes filled with tears, because the last time she had seen him cry, was when his parents had passed away. And seeing those tears meant this problem, right here, right now, meant more than the world to Nightwing, because he _always_ had a smile on his face.

"That was foolish... I'm so sorry, Dick. It's okay, though, I'm still here." She whispered.

Barbara could hear the muffled cry in his voice, as he spoke. "And if we hadn't found you in time?"

She went silent, closing her eyes.

She hadn't remembered much, after being beaten by the Joker-no, she remembered waking up in this bed. She remembered his face, however... as he stood above her, harming her. Of course, it didn't go away, and yet here she sat, composing herself. She scrunched her eyebrows together at this, and the more she thought about it, the more emotional she felt herself get. "What about me, though? I'm the one who went up against him... you don't think I'm not scarred, as well?" She chocked out, and Nightwing quickly pulled away.

"No, no, of course not.." His voice was gentle then, as he gingerly cuffed her cheeks with his hands. "It's just..." He stopped himself, looking away.

With tears in her eyes, she tilted her head slightly. "It's... what?"

He sighed, then, and his shoulders dropped. "I can't loose you, too."

She froze then, and her memories flashed back before her, of all the previous years. Of course... he had been through so much loss before, of course this would be upsetting to him.

"First my parents... then Wally... I couldn't bear to loose you too, Babs." He admitted quietly, and she could see just how weak he felt. "You're my best friend-my _girlfriend_-I love you. I don't want to loose you, I don't want to loose anybody I care for, ever again."

She had a better understanding, now. Of course he was upset-after all, Wally's death had happened only last year, he was still trying to get over it. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be without his parents, but she could have very well guessed they were never off his mind. How do you get over a death like that...?

So, on impulse, Babs reached forward, cuffing Dick's cheeks with her hands, pulled him closer until their lips met. She could hear the gasp come from him, but then she felt his arms wrap around her waist, gently pulling her closer, in a tight embrace. Not tight enough to hurt her, but she could still feel the pain coursing through her hips. She tried not to pay too much mind to it, as Dick's lips were warm against hers. She pulled away, after a moment, instead leaning her head against his forehead. "You're not going to loose me. I promise."

With that being said, Dick let his emotions get the best of him. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, and he collapsed against her, his chin leaning against her shoulder, still hugging her tightly. Babs simply inhaled his scent, allowing him to clutch onto her.

And she wrapped her arms around him, too, feeling the comfort in his warmth. She closed her eyes, and whispered out,

_"I'm not going __**anywhere**__." _


End file.
